The subject matter relates to a platen type scanner driving mechanism, or more specifically, to a platen type scanner driving mechanism that enables balanced forces applied to the left and right sides during its driving process to prevent slight swing.
Conventionally, with a prior art platen type scanner device, the object to be scanned is placed in a fixed position. Subsequently, an electric charge coupler module or a contact type image detector module or like optical module is driven by the driving unit in order that the optical module performs a scanning operation on the object to be scanned.
The light produced from the light source is directed onto the object to be scanned with the reflected light traveling from the reflecting mirror to the lens for convergence. The converged light is focused onto the electric charge coupler and the electric charge coupler processes the optical signals into acceptable analog or digital signals.
In aforesaid conventional platen type scanning device, as shown in FIG. 1, the driving unit is pulled at two ends of the optical module 13 by the wire 11, which drives the optical module 13 to the left and/or to the right along a guide track. However, the combination has shortcomings resulting in excessive turning distance, excessive load on the driving unit, and waste of motor force.
It is obvious from the above that aforesaid conventional platen type scanner driving mechanism involves inconveniences and shortcomings in actual applications that need to be addressed.
To seek possible improvement on said shortcomings, the subject inventor has devoted a great amount of time in research, accompanied by technical applications, and has found a reasonably designed system with effective improvement of said shortcomings.